Commission: ZnT: A Halkeginia Tour
by FanFictionneer
Summary: Saito and Louise meet/reunite with Saito's parents. They convince them of the existence of Halkeginia and they go their to let them meet many of their friends. I do NOT own ZnT/FoZ!


_**Hey everyone! Here I am, yet again, with a commission for firem78910! Enjoy!**_

**Commission: ZnT: A Halkeginia Tour**

Saito and Louise were on their honeymoon in Saito's world and they had just met or reunited with Saito's parents and explained everything, but it wasn't so easy.

"So you are telling me that you were summoned by Louise to another world where magic exists, fought with monsters and saved the world?" Saito's father, who's name was Haru, asked, raising an eyebrow.

Saito nodded in reply.

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" Saito's father continued with a frown and crossing his arms.

"It's true dad!" Saito brought out annoyed. This was so damn frustrating.

"How can something like that be true?"

Saito sighed. "I know it's a bit weird and hard to believe, but it's really true."

"Then prove it." Haru said.

"Sure." Saito said and turned to look at Louise. "Could you help me out?" he asked.

Louise nodded. "Okay." She agreed and turned around, staff in hand as she started casting the spell.

"What is she doing?" Saito's mother, Sakura, wondered.

"She's casting a spell called World Door."

"Would something like that actually work?" Saito's dad wondered.

"Of course it does."

Then Louise finished casting the spell and a portal opened.

Saito's parent's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the magical portal. "Oh my God! It does work!" Haru gawked.

Saito grinned. "Told you so."

Then, another world became visible through the portal.

"What's that place?!" Sakura asked shocked.

"That is Halkeginia." Louise answered.

"So it really is real." Saito's father muttered astonished. "Unbelievable."

"Of course it's real, why would I lie to you?" Saito asked.

"I-it's just that it's so unreal, I never expected that something like that existed."

"Well, are we going or not?" Saito then asked his parents.

"We can go there?!"

"Of course you can, what do you think that portal is for?" Louise said.

"I don't know… But, sure, I want to see this world for myself." Saito's dad said and walked up to the portal where Saito and Louise were standing.

"I'm coming too." His mom Sakura said and also walked up to them.

"Alright then, let's go." Saito said.

The four people held eachothers hands, closed their eyes and walked through the portal. When they opened their eyes, they saw that they were indeed in Halkeginia, and to be more precise, Tristain. They had ended up right in front of the entrance of the Academy.

"Wow…" Saito's father muttered astonished.

"Amazing." Saito's mom reacted when she gazed at the enormous school.

"It is, isn't it?" Saito asked with a smile as he looked at the building.

His parents nodded.

"So what is this place here?" Haru asked his son and his wife.

"This is the Academy, where we learn magic." Louise answered.

"So everyone can use magic here?"

"Not everyone, only the nobility can use it."

"And is there many nobility in this world? Because this school really is huge."

"Not that much. There are also students from other countries who come to study here."

"Interesting."

"Come on, let's go inside." Saito spoke up.

Louise nodded. "Yes, let's go."

Then the four people made their way to the large entrance and entered. The students of the Academy, with their robes in various colours that indicate what year they're in, were walking around or relaxing and talking with their friends and familiars in the green grassy yard.

"Wow, what are those creatures?" Sakura wondered, seeing various creatures such as dragons, birds, toads and many other living things running around in the grass or sitting with their owners.

"Those are the familiars. When the students enter their second year, they summon a familiar with a special ceremony. These familiars are the animal partners of the person who has summoned it and they stay together for their entire life." Louise explained.

"Yeah, and I'm Louise's familiar." Saito added.

"You're a familiar? How?" Haru asked surprised.

Saito laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "That's a long story…"

"Is that how you came here?" Sakura asked her son.

"Yeah, it is."

Then something popped up in Louise's head. "Oh yeah, we should do something before we continue."

"Really? What?" Haru asked curiously.

"You won't understand everyone here like this, so we have to cast a spell on you that will enable you to understand our language."

"But we can understand you, can't we?"

"Yes, but that is because I learned a bit of Japanese from Saito." Louise replied.

"Oh, okay. Cast that spell then I guess."

"Of course." Louise said and started chanting.

"Oh no! No Louise, you should ask someone else to do it! You're going to hurt them!" Saito panicked.

But Louise didn't listen to him and continued.

"Oh no!" Saito uttered and covered his face, ready for the explosion that was bound to follow.

Louise finished the spell and she pointed at Saito's parents with her wand. But, no explosion came.

When Saito didn't hear an explosion, he carefully looked up, but nothing seemed to have happened. "Huh? No explosion? How did that happen? Did it actually work?"

"Yes, it worked Saito." Louise replied. "You really thought that I was going to blow them up, weren't you?" she then asked a bit frustrated. But to be honest, she was actually quite surprised herself.

Saito chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Heheh, sorry."

Louise sighed. "Now let's go."

The three others nodded and followed her. They continued walking through the yard, with Louise and Saito getting greeted by many people.

"Saito-san! Louise-san!" they heard someone yelling.

The four people turned their heads to see someone running towards them and waving.

"Ah, Siesta?" Saito spoke up.

Siesta reached the four and stopped running. "H-hey Saito-san, Louise-san." She started, a bit out of breath. "How was your honeymoon?" she asked with a smile.

Saito grinned. "It was great! Right, Louise?"

Louise nodded with a small smile on her face. "Yes, it really was."

"Good to hear!" Siesta reacted, the smile still on her face. Then, the young woman looked at the two other people they had with them. "Ah, so who may you be? You look a lot like Saito."

"They are my parents." Saito introduced them. "Mom, dad, this is Siesta."

"Nice to meet you Siesta, my name is Sakura." Saito's mother greeted with a smile.

"And I am Haru." Saito's father spoke.

"Oh, you're Saito's parents? Wow, it's great to meet you!"

Sakura smiled and chuckled lightly. "Heheh, thank you."

"So how did you come here?" Siesta asked.

"They came through the World Door with us." Saito answered.

"Oh, so you are here to see what this world looks like?" Siesta asked Saito's parents.

"Yes we are, we are very curious because before now, we didn't even know a place like this even existed." Haru replied with a smile.

"I hope you enjoy your time here!" Siesta said with a smile.

"Thank you Siesta." Sakura said with a smile of her own.

"Well, I have to go now, see you later Saito-san, Louise-san, Saito's parents!" Siesta spoke and started running again, looking back to wave at them with her smile still on her face.

"Bye Siesta!" Saito greeted and waved back with a smile. Saito's parents and Louise waved Siesta goodbye too. Siesta soon disappeared out of their sight.

"What a nice girl." Sakura spoke up with a smile. "Is she a friend of yours?"

Saito nodded. "Yeah, and she's also Louise and my maidservant."

A surprised look appeared on Saito's parents faces.

"Maidservant?" Haru asked surprised.

"Yeah, I have a maidservant because I'm a chevalier. That means I'm from nobility here." Saito explained.

"Really? You're nobility?"

Saito nodded.

"How did that happen?"

"I helped the country, so I was rewarded by the queen."

"Wow, amazing." Saito's father uttered.

Saito grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, are we going to continue our tour through the Academy?" Louise spoke up.

"Ah, yes, good idea Louise-san." Sakura agreed.

The small group entered the enormous building in the middle through the large entrance. They entered in a hall with a fountain in the middle of the large room.

"Wow." Was all that Saito's parents could bring out as they looked around the large hall.

"Heheh, yeah that was my first reaction too." Saito remarked.

"Come, let's let you meet Old Osmond." Louise suggested.

"Yeah, good idea Louise." Saito agreed.

"Uhm, who is this Old Osmond guy?" Haru wondered.

"He's the principle of the Academy." Louise explained.

"Oh, okay, let's go meet him then." Sakura said.

The four started walking through the long hallways of the Academy, heading towards Old Osmond's office. Many students were walking through the halls and when Louise and Saito's walked by, they smiled and greeted them.

"Wow, looks like you're popular." Haru remarked.

Saito chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Heheh, yeah."

"We saved everyone after all." Louise said.

"Heheh, yes, I guess if you save everyone, that they all know you." Saito agreed.

"Of course they do, naturally." Sakura said with a light smile on her face.

Then, they reached their destination and they stood in front of the large doors.

"Alright, here it is." Louise spoke and knocked on the door.

"Come in." An old sounding voice spoke from the other side of the door. Louise opened the door and the four entered.

A surprised look grew on Old Osmond's face. "Ah, Louise, Saito, what a nice surprise. So you came back from your honeymoon, did you have a nice time?"

Louise smiled and nodded. "We did sir, thank you for asking."

Then they noticed that there was someone else in the room. The person smiled brightly. "Louise, Saito, it has been a while, welcome back."

"Your Majesty!" Louise uttered surprised. Then, she smiled brightly herself, walked up to the queen and gave her a hug. "Yes, it has, and thank you."

The Queen smiled and returned the hug.

When they ended the hug, Louise looked at her childhood friend with the smile still on her face. "So why are you here?"

"Oh, I have just been visiting the Academy from time to time, so that I can be with my people more."

Louise smiled even brighter. "That is great your majesty!"

The Queen smiled and then turned her gaze towards Saito. "Hello Saito, did you have a fun honeymoon too?" she asked kindly.

Saito grinned lightly. "Yes I did, it was great."

"Good." Henrietta said with a nod. Then she noticed that her friends had company. "Oh, and who are you? You look quite a bit like Saito." She asked them politely.

"They are my parents." Saito answered for them.

A surprised expression painted itself on the queen's face and then she smiled."It is an honor to meet you, mister and misses Hiraga." She spoke with a light bow.

Sakura and Haru smiled and also bowed. Sakura was then the one to speak up. "So are you really the queen?" she asked politely.

Henrietta nodded. "Yes, I am, but you can just call me Henrietta."

Sakura nodded. "Alright Henrietta. My name is Sakura, it is an honor to meet you too."

"And I am Haru, nice to meet you your majesty." Saito's father introduced himself politely.

Queen Henrietta smiled. "Welcome in Tristain, I hope you will have a great time here."

"Thank you." Sakura said with a smile. "I am sure we will."

While Louise and his parents were talking to Queen Henrietta, Saito saw something small and white move out of the corner of his eye. When he turned his gaze towards it, he saw that it was the headmaster's familiar and that he was heading towards his mother, undoubtedly to look at her panties, since she was wearing a skirt. But before the small mouse could reach her, Saito stepped on the creature's tail, making him let out a loud squeak of pain. Saito then lifted his foot, enabling the familiar to run back to its master, who earned a glare from Saito. Old Osmond now sported a scared look on his face until Saito tore his intense gaze away from him, making the old headmaster let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, by the way Louise, now that you are back." Old Osmond started.

"Yes, headmaster?" Louise asked, turning towards the person who spoke to her.

"Not long after you left, your parents asked me to tell you to go home and stay there for the day so that they could get to know Saito better."

"Oh, sure. Then can I also bring Saito's parents with me?"

"Well, they didn't say anything about guests, so it should be alright."

"Alright." Louise said with a small smile on her face, then she turned her gaze towards Saito and his parents. "So when will we go?" she asked the family of three.

Saito shrugged. "We could go today if you want, it's still pretty early in the afternoon so we have enough time to get there."

"Okay, well, if that is alright with your parents."

"Of course it is dear, we would love to meet your parents." Sakura said with a smile.

Haru nodded. "Yeah, I agree, and we can also see more of this beautiful world on the way there."

Louise smiled and nodded. "Alright, then we can leave right now." She spoke.

"We'll prepare a carriage for you." Osmond spoke up.

"Thank you sir." Louise thanked the headmaster with a smile.

Then they said goodbye to the old headmaster and to Henrietta and made their way towards the Academy's entrance, where the horse carriage was already waiting for them. They got in and started their trip towards Louise's home.

One their way there, Haru and Sakura admired the beautiful green landscape around them.

"It really is beautiful here, you don't often see landscapes like this in our world anymore." Haru said, gazing out of the window of the carriage.

"It is." Louise agreed. Sure, she had gotten used to it a long time ago, but she still found the green landscapes of their country one of the most beautiful things there is.

"By the way Louise," Sakura started. "I've been wondering. What kind of nobility is your family actually?" she asked her daughter-in-law.

"My father is a duke." Louise replied.

"And what are you now Saito?" Haru asked his son.

"I'm a duke too, well, actually a Chevalier, but that's pretty much the same thing. They gave me a really long name along with it too."

"Really? What is it?" His mother asked.

"Saito Chevalier de Hiraga de Ornielle."

"Wow, that really is a long one." Haru commented. "So, Chevalier is your title, and of course 'de Hiraga' comes from Hiraga, so where does 'de Ornielle' come from?"

"It's the place I'm the duke of."

"Ah, yes, that makes a lot of sense."

After another pretty long time of riding there in the horse carriage, a castle-like mansion came into view.

"Here we are." Louise spoke up first.

"Wow, you live there?" Haru asked the pink-haired void-mage.

Louise smiled and nodded.

"Awesome."

Louise chuckled. "Thank you."

The carriage stopped in front of the drawbridge, since it was down.

"So, how are we going to get in?" Haru asked, eyeing the large wooden obstacle and the moat.

"Like this." Louise spoke and made the drawbridge come down with a simple spell, which surprisingly worked.

"How did you do that without making things explode?" Saito asked surprised, like last time.

"I don't know, it just…works all of a sudden." Louise answered with a shrug.

"Weird…" Saito muttered, but then he shrugged it off. The rest stepped out of the carriage and walked over the drawbridge, entering Louise's enormous garden from the side of the house.

They must've heard the drawbridge coming down, because suddenly, Louise's older sister Cattleya walked outside, followed by a puppy and a kitten. She noticed the four, smiled and walked up to them.

"Louise, you have returned, welcome back." She said and gave her little sister a hug.

"Thank you, I had a great time. And the headmaster told me that mother and father wanted us to come over so they could get to know Saito so we came right away." Louise said, returning the hug with a smile of her own.

"Ah yes." Cattleya said as she ended the hug. She looked at Saito and smiled again. "Hello Saito, it has been a while, how are you doing?" she asked kindly.

"I'm doing great, thank you. And you?"

"Everything is good, thank you for asking." Louise's kind sister replied with the smile still on her face. Then she looked at Saito's parents. "Why hello there, I don't believe we have met before."

Sakura smiled. "Hello, I am Sakura, Saito's mother, and this is Haru, my husband."

Haru smiled and nodded "Hello, nice to meet you."

"Ah, what a fun surprise, nice to meet you. My name is Cattleya and I am Louise's sister."

"Nice to meet you Cattleya." Sakura spoke with a smile on her face again.

"Well, let's go inside, shall we? Dinner is almost ready." Cattleya suggested.

The four others agreed and they entered Louise's enormous house.

"Wow, your house is even bigger from the inside then how it looks from the outside." Haru remarked, looking around in the large hallways they were walking through on their way to the dining room.

Saito came closer to his dad. "And you know what's even more amazing? That all of the nobles have huge houses like this." He whispered.

"No way!"

Saito nodded.

"That really is something."

They reached the dining room and entered. There, they saw Louise's parents and her other sister Eléonore sitting at a very long table.

The three noticed them, rose from their seats and approached them.

"Ah, you have returned Louise." Louise's father spoke up first. "So I take it that the headmaster gave you our message."

Louise nodded. "Yes father."

"Good." He said with a nod. Then he looked at his now son-in-law. "Hello Saito, it has been a while." He spoke, though the atmosphere was a bit tense between them. He still didn't really like Saito.

"It has, sir." Saito replied politely.

Louise could sense the tense atmosphere easily. She knew that it was completely from her father's side though. She knew that her father didn't like Saito, especially because of what happened before Saito became a Chevalier and before their marriage. Sure, the disliking had decreased a lot after he proved himself by becoming nobility and saving the world, but it was still there. But Louise could also tell that Saito was a bit nervous. Well, who wouldn't be?

Louise's father turned his gaze towards Sakura and Haru. "Ah, and who might you be, may I ask?" he asked politely.

Sakura bowed lightly. "I am Sakura Hiraga, Saito's mother. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Haru did the same. "And I am Haru Hiraga, Saito's father. Nice to meet you."

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am the duke of La Valière. Now, let us sit down and have dinner."

They sat down at the long diningtable. To Saito and his parents, the dinner that was served to them was probably the best food they'd ever eaten in their entire lives. And it also was A LOT of food they were offered and they made sure to try everything. They finished eating and their plates were empty. They also hadn't really talked much during dinner, only a bit about Saito and Louise's honeymoon.

"It really tasted great." Saito complimented.

The others nodded in agreement.

Louise's father turned his gaze to Saito. "So, Saito, let us know more about you. We already know that you are Louise's familiar, that you came from another world and that you first were a plebeian and then earned the title of Chevalier."

Saito nodded and started telling more about himself, both from when he still lived in his own world and after he was summoned to this one by Louise.

"And after I became Chevalier, the Queen also made me the landlord of Ornielle. We also found some hotsprings there." Saito ended his story.

The old blonde-haired duke nodded. "Alright, though I still don't really like you all that much from before you earned your title and because you used to be a plebeian, you are welcome in our family."

Saito smiled and nodded. "Thank you sir."

"And I trust that you will take good care of my daughter?"

A determined look grew on Saito's face and he nodded. "Yes, I will sir."

Louise looked at Saito and smiled. She was really happy that her father accepted Saito into the family despite his disliking for him.

Cattleya smiled at them. She was glad that her sister was happy, and that was all that mattered right now.

Haru and Sakura smiled as well. Their son had really grown up, hadn't he? He really went through a lot in this world and it made him stronger and more mature, both physically and mentally. They were really proud of him.

The duke stood up. "Alright, do you wish to stay here for the night? We have rooms plenty."

Louise nodded. "Yes, we would like that father, thank you."

Louise's father looked at his other pink-haired daughter. "Cattleya, could you lead them to their rooms please?"

Cattleya nodded. "Of course father." She said with a small smile and walked up to her sister, Saito and his parents. "Alright, you can follow me." She told them kindly and the four followed her to their rooms.

Saito and Louise got a room together, instead of Louise just getting her own room, since it has only one single bed, and so did Saito's parents. The rooms were really fancy and filled with expensive furniture. After gawking about in their rooms, exept Louise of course, they went to bed.

Saito and Louise were talking for a bit before going to sleep.

"So, what do you think of my parents?" Saito asked his newlywed wife.

Louise smiled. "I really like them, they're very nice people."

Saito smiled as well. "They sure are." He agreed. There was a small moment of silence before he spoke up again. "So, let's go to sleep now, shall we?"

Louise nodded. "Good idea, I am really tired." She agreed and snuggled closer to her now husband.

Saito smiled warmly with a small blush decorating his face. "Good night Louise." He said softly.

"Good night Saito." Louise replied on the same tone and they soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, they woke up pretty late. Saito was the first of the two who woke up and was now looking at the sleeping form of the person he loves most with a small smile on his face. He still couldn't really believe that he and Louise got married. He couldn't express how happy he was.

Then, Louise's eyes started to open slowly.

Saito's smile grew warmer. "Good morning Louise."

Louise smiled sleepily. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

Louise nodded. "And you?"

"I slept great!" Saito replied enthousiastically with a grin painted on his face.

Louise smiled brightly. "Good."

"So, are we going to get breakfast?"

"Yes, I'm pretty hungry." Louise replied.

Saito nodded. They got changed and went down for breakfast. Once they arrived in the dining room, the others were already sitting there, including Haru and Sakura. They all greeted eachother and started eating. They had a very rich and tasty breakfast and after that, it was time to leave. The walked outside and saw that a carriage was already waiting for them to bring them back to the Academy.

"Alright, I am leaving now, father, mother." Louise spoke to her parents.

The two nodded. "Yes, now make sure you behave and have respect for everyone at the Academy, we don't want any conflicts with other nobles." Her father said sternly.

"Yes father, I will."

The blonde duke nodded. "Good, then I will see you again soon."

"Yes, goodbye father, and thank you for letting us stay for the night."

"It was our pleasure my daughter." Louise's father replied politely. The man then turned his gaze towards Saito. "And you take care of my daughter, alright?"

Saito nodded. "Yes, I will sir."

The blonde-haired, mustached duke nodded. "Alright, then you can be on your way."

Saito, Louise, Haru and Sakura nodded in agreement. They also said their goodbye's to Louise's other family members, climbed into the carriage and started making their way back to the Academy. On their way, they talked about various, basic things and soon they arrived at their destination. They now stood in front of the large building's entrance.

"Well, I think it's about time we leave and return to our world." Sakura spoke up.

"Really? You're leaving already?" Saito asked his parents, a bit saddened that they were already going back to his world.

Haru nodded. "Yeah, but you can come visit us whenever you want. And you should also take us back here sometime, it's really fun and beautiful here." He said with a smile.

Saito smiled. "Alright." He said and then pulled both his parents into a hug. "I'll miss you."

Haru and Sakura smiled and happily returned the hug. "We will too." Sakura spoke.

Louise smiled at the scene, it was really sweet. She often wished her parents were like that too.

The three Hiraga's ended the hug and looked at Louise. "And of course we can't forget about Louise, now can we?" Haru said.

Louise just kept looking at them until Saito's parents walked up to her and gave her a hug too. Louise was shocked at first, but then smiled and hugged them back. "I will miss you, Mister and Misses Hiraga."

"We'll miss you too dear." Sakura spoke kindly.

Saito smiled at them. He was really happy that his parents liked Louise and that they had already formed a bond like this.

They soon let go again.

"Alright, now you can bring us back with that spell-thing of yours I guess." Haru told his daughter-in-law.

Louise nodded. "Right." She reacted and cast her World Door-spell. The special, magical door appeared soon after and opened, revealing Saito's house.

"Well, see you some other time." Saito's father spoke up again and walked up to the door together with Sakura. They then turned around and waved goodbye to Saito and Louise, who happily returned the gesture. The two older ones walked through the World Door and Louise closed it soon after.

The newlywed couple stood there in silence for a short moment until Louise spoke up. "I miss them already."

Saito nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but we'll see them again soon, that's for sure."

_**And that was it for this commission! :D It sure took me long…Too long… I'm sorry~! T_T I hoped you guys liked it though :)**_

'_**Till some other time!**_

_**FanFictionneer**_


End file.
